Taste
by moocow33
Summary: Those shiny cherry lips looked delightfully rosy in comparison to the pale white skin surrounding it. Oneshot MarikBakura. Ever wonder what they taste like.


A/N: Down yonder… like the actual A/N is down yonder, not me just being random and saying down yonder…get it?

Disclaimer: me no own

Warnings: Marik/Bakura (fairly light Malik/Ryou), rating because of language yada yada yada

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lilac eyes flickered up to see their companion's expression before looking back down at said companions enrapturing lips.

Those shiny cherry lips looked delightfully rosy in comparison to the pale white skin surrounding it. If one focused on these lips for long enough to notice the way they had a habit of changing slightly, giving an insight to their owners thoughts as he stared listlessly through the car window.

Marik had been staring at them from the last 20 minutes. And had been unnoticed until now.

Bakura appeared to be far to bored to start a fight, so instead he rose a snowy eyebrow. A prompt indication that he wanted an explanation, yet this reaction also reassured Marik that the thief was some what perplexed rather than, what would have been a normal response for the thief, annoyed.

"what do they taste like?" The blonde yami asked staring directly in the other yami's eyes. "nu?" was the response along with an utterly confused look and a cocked head. Marik's grin appeared as he was leaning in.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Malik's head snapped back over the passengers seat as he heard a short yelp. He saw Marik and Bakura each on their respective sides. His yami had a grin plastered on his face, while Ryou's was blushing madly and with a shocked expression staring at Marik. Malik blinked, once, twice before clearing his throat. "Oi what are you two doing?"

It appeared that he had been somewhat, if not completely, ignored as the silver haired thief regained his composure and spat out "What the hell? Who does that."

Malik frowned and looked between the two. He had just opened his mouth to say something when Marik replied.

"well obviously I do"

The thief twitched and ground out "it was a rhetorical question asshole"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Now you shouldn't be speaking to me like that" the blonde waved his finger dangerously close in front of Bakura, who looked like he would bite it off at any second.

"And why would that be?" was ground out reply.

Marik had the look of a man who was greatly enjoying himself as he clasped his hands together under his chin and leaned in closer to the retreating thief. "simply because we just-"

The rest of the sentence was never heard as Malik's kettle came to boil so to say. "Don't ignore me and just say what the hell happ-ened. Your bickering is driving me insane."

Marik jolted back at his lighter side's outbreak because it caught him completely off guard. Bakura on the other hand just cleaned out his ear as his hair settled back "Pssh will you shut up" he stopped and sent a glare to Marik, adding in a low voice "it was nothing that concerned you anyway". He resumed looking out the window as he had been 5 minutes ago, propping his elbow next to the window and resting his head against his palm.

The blonde just threw up his hands in exasperation "arrg" and turned around in his seat. Ryou smiled sympathetically and patted Malik's knee, while still looking at the road. "Relax, it was probably just something minor that will blow over in a few minutes." Malik sighed before collapsing against the seat. "Great now I have a headache" the Egyptian said while adopting his sisters infamous migraine pose of pinching the bridge of the nose. "I swear if I hear anything out of the two of you"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Bakura resisted the urge to twitch as he felt the lilac eyes on him again.

He resisted the urge to kick something, or someone as he had the sensation of being touched.

But he couldn't resist the impulse when he heard the deliberate licking of lips and "yum"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Malik mechanically turned around, a twitch having developed near his left eye. "What did I just say Marik? I don't want to hear any talk-ing or other noises". The waves of annoyance that had been practically radiating off him, dispersed and his mood immediately lightened as he saw the scene in the back seat.

Bakura virtually hadn't changed his position. He was looking out the window with his head resting on his hand, only one leg had moved. Marik on the other hand was pressed up against the window sandwiched between Bakura's foot and the glass.

End

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

See down yonder:P

A/N: I was too lazy to write it out well, the thought just came to me when I was listening to Meatloaf- took the words right out of my mouth, so it's probably crap because I didn't read over it and left out some bits that would have been too boring to write but please bare with me and just try to picture the situation I don't mind critic so please review: P (also please review if you found it even mildly amusing or whatnot :D)


End file.
